


Drabble

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Fluff, Other, childhood crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 16:25:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6573487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone goes to the beach and Chara hates sand</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drabble

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for any typos or just a weird sounding sentence, It's my first time posting something  
> I'll probably go through this later when it's not 1 am and I don't have any exams sorry if this sucks

Today is a hot summer day, you usually enjoy lazing around in the house reading something or eating nice cold ice cream in a nice air conditioned place (Your house), but for some god forsaken reason Frisk and Toriel had decided it was a perfect day to go to the beach, WHO in their right mind would give up air conditioning over getting wet in a crowded space AND getting sand everywhere! You had hoped Asriel at least was in his right mind to refuse, you were wrong, for some reason he was very excited and hyped about it. curses, the watermelons stole your only ally in this humid battlefield.

\------------

You had expressed your decision in not wanting to wear anything like a swim suit, Toriel had an idea about how insecure you were about the scars covering your body so she didn't fight you on it and for that you were glad, Asriel and Frisk on the other hand turned into depressed gremlins cursing quietly in the corner of the room, Frisk apparently is sad due to the fact that you didn't end up wearing the swim suit they picked out for you, Asriel's reason was a mystery you didn't want to bother trying to figure out, Knowing him he's probably going to give you one of his puppy eyes and pouts until you give in.

\--------

You end up dying beneath the umbrella alone due to wearing a hoodie in the middle of the summer  
if you were going to die from a heart stroke you hope you would at least incinerate in a giant fire ball and go out in a bang! More like a poof actually, you look around you and you feel relieved to see that most of the other people visiting the beach are monsters and the other humans are too far for someone to even make out what their species is, you sigh and lay down on your back and try to forget the heat.

"Howdy" and your moment of peace is gone, you sit up and look at the ball of now wet fluff, smiling at you? You don't even try to hide your laughter "You look like a wet puppy!" "Charaa!"  
he ends up trying to imitate a growl you think, but half of it end up as a bleat and you fall back down and hold your stomach  
It feels like it's going to burst if you end up laughing more than you already are.

 

"Sorry sorry, I can't believe you actually bleated though, that's the discovery of the century" he moves to sit next to you and hands you a piece of a watermelon, you look at him suspiciously "what? You looked like you were burning alive over here I had to do something about it" you giggle and take the piece "My knight with a shining armor" you pretend to faint and fall over him, he giggles and tries to catch you, you end up falling on his lap and you lay there and eat your watermelon, you try to ignore the water drops dripping from his fur onto your forehead, it feels pleasant and you don't feel like your insides are on fire anymore.

 

You put down the shell of the watermelon and close your eyes for a moment, you momentarily forget that your pillow is a person and fall asleep, you wake up to Asriel rubbing your head and humming a haunting song, he stops when he notices you looking at him "oh gosh I'm sorry Chara, Did I wake you?" you shake your head lightly "how long was I out for"  
"Not really long, maybe 20 minutes or so"  
"You could have pushed me off you and left you know" you slowly start to push yourself up and sit next to him, he looks adorable in his swimsuit now that you look at him properly "I wouldn't do that besides um" he starts stuttering and stops talking when you move in closer and start patting his ear while trying to smooth the fur from his earlier swim "hmm?" you smile at him, he turns into a flustered mess "I- I just, Um you're a light sleeper so um I didn't want to wake you up accidentally or anything.." He's looking down at his knees, obviously avoiding eye contact.

 

You smile mischievously and lean in slowly, he looks at you with wide eyes and a gaping mouth, And you lift his ear and blow in it, "Eughhh! CHARA WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT!" You move away and laugh "Did you really think I was going to kiss you!" you like teasing his obvious crush, half of the reason might be because you're trying to hide your own, which is kind of embarrassing

 

"Maybe I did!" He holds both his ears and turns away from you "come on Asriel, in public? You're not as innocent as I thought you were" you should probably stop teasing him before you upset him for real, you're not exactly in the physical and mental state to explain to Toriel the reason her son is crying, your train of thoughts is interrupted by Asriel jumping on top of you and holding your wrists "Well maybe I'm not! Or not anymore I guess, I don't know" he shakes his head and then looks at you, you probably have a dumb confused and surprised look on your face  
As if in contrast with your own he has a determined look on his face.

He tries to kiss you, too quickly though, and he ends up headbutting you in the forehead instead, he lets go of your wrists and put his hand on his mouth instead with a look of terror on his face now instead of the determined look he had earlier, "Golly I'm so sorry Chara, are you okay?!" He's still on top of you, You probably underestimated his determination, he kind of chickened out of the kiss after head butting you though but you'll fight the urge to make fun of him for now "Chara?" You realize you've been staring at him in silence, you get up quickly and roll on top of him instead "Ch-Chara?" he's scared, he's blushing though, You guess this is the right choice in this situation, you lean in and give him a light peck, a proper one you think, it's better than his attempt at a kiss at least. 

 

You look at him and giggle at his shocked face, after a few moment he joins you giggling along with you, suddenly you hear a gasp and you both look at the source of the noise and you're greeted with Sans and Frisk looking at you with varying forms of facial expressions,  
Sans has a look of disgust and unamusment as he turns to leave immediately, Frisk instead has a look of a proud parent, they're even pretending to wipe a non-existence tear from their eye "They grow up so fast" you roll your eyes at that and look back at Asriel and realize you're still on top of him, As you scramble to get up you hear the sound of a 'snap!' and look at back Frisk, turns out they had taken a picture of your embarrassing position and ran off to presumably show it to everyone, you sigh loudly.  
You're probably never going to hear the end of it for weeks if papyrus and mettaton's announcement was anything to go by.


End file.
